


AUP

by Sarah T (SarahT)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: bulk import (unformatted), the goggles they do nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-16
Updated: 2001-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/pseuds/Sarah%20T





	AUP

  
[](../index.html)  


  


  
AUP  


  


  
Thanks to Wendy for betaing. AUP stands for "Acceptable Usage Policy." I made up all the URLs, and I don't want to hear about what you actually found at them...  


  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: queenc@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:05:51

Okay, guys, I think I've got it set up so that if you send to team@angelinv.com, it goes to everyone. Now if you want to let people know stuff, you can just send it to this address and we'll all automatically receive it. You can start by sending lots of email telling me how grateful you are for my amazing managerial skills.

To: team@angelinv.com  
From: gunn@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:08:32

Yeah, Cordy, I can see how this is much, much easier than the old way of getting up, walking ten feet, and actually talking to somebody. You're my hero.

To: team@angelinv.com  
From: queenc@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:12:04

It's not for when we're all in the office, dumbass. It's so we can leave messages for each other automatically, which means less work for me.

To: team@angelinv.com  
From: gunn@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:15:16

Oh, so _that's_ why we finally all got computers! I was wondering. Because before, you couldn't even give a brother an Amiga.

To: team@angelinv.com  
From: queenc@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:20:54

Obviously, I should've just gotten you a Nintendo.

To: team@angelinv.com  
From: wyndhamprice@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:25:07

Gunn, stop stirring up trouble. Cordelia, I'm sure we all appreciate your efforts very much. This will certainly facilitate intrateam communication.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: gunn@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:27:33

Hey, Wes, I'd bet you'd like to facilitate communication with these chicks: www.wer18.com.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: wyndhamprice@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:37:29

Gunn! I'm shocked! Surely there must be a policy about appropriate use of the computer in the workplace which that violates.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: queenc@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:39:01

Oh, real mature, Gunn. What are you going to do next, start building a pyramid of beer cans on your desk?

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: gunn@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:41:28

I don't see any policy anywhere. Besides, you know you like it, Wesley. Just like this: www.hotnnasty.com.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: wyndhamprice@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:42:01

I most certainly do _not_ enjoy such material. Perhaps _you_ would like to consult www.gaystuds.com!

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: gunn@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:44:05

You came back with that address pretty fast there, Wes. Got it bookmarked?

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: wyndhamprice@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:48:13

And if I do?

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: gunn@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 12:50:07

That's weak.  
www.hung4u.com is _much_ better.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: wyndhampryce@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:01:45

Oh. My. Those certainly are...striking.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: gunn@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:02:53

Seem pretty average to me. Guess it depends on what you got to compare them to.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: wyndhamprice@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 July 2001 13:03:21

Well, I was making allowances for their being Americans.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: queenc@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:03:45

OK, ew! Too much information, guys!

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: guun@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:05:12

I thought I heard that chicks dig that kind of thing now.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: queenc@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:06:08

Maybe, but not when their geeky coworkers are involved.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: gunn@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:07:34

Geeky? Come over here and say that to my face, woman.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: queenc@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:08:17

Like we don't both know I could take you.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: gunn@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:08:43

Yeah? I don't see you getting up from that chair...

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: wyndhamprice@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:09:01

Gunn, that's quite enough. I think you need to come into my office to have a private meeting with me on appropriate computer usage. So that we can leave Cordelia in peace.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: queenc@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:10:58

Yeah, right. Sounds go right through that door, you know. I'm going to go get some coffee, coffee that will take me at least an hour to finish, and when I get back, there'd better not be any more funny stuff going on here.

  
To: team@angelinv.com  
From: theangel@angelinv.com  
Date: Mon, 16 Jul 2001 13:47:06

Guys? Where is everyone?

* * *

  
Feedback, positive or negative, to [Sarah T.](mailto:harriet_spy@yahoo.com)  


  
[](../index.html)  



End file.
